We propose to study problems of the natural history and pathogenesis of primary retinitis pigmentosa (RP). Psychophysical measures including: absolute threshold profiles, color discrimination, temporal resolution, in the Stiles-Crawford effect, electroretinographic measures of rod and cone thresholds in temporal characteristics, reflection densitometric measures of rhodopsin concentration, an ICG and fluorescein angiographic measures of retinal choroidal circulation will be made on RP patients and normal controls at closely spaced intervals for a period of at least 5 years. In addition, we are collaborating with biochemists at New Jersey Medical College by supplying blood samples from our RP patients to be used in measures of trace metals and transport proteins.